Nine Underworld Summoning Technique
In order to summon the nine secluded hell creatures and the nine sacred creatures, strengthen their own strength, and acquire the ability and characteristics of the summoned objects. There are nine kinds of summoning items, which correspond to each of the nine sinister fire levels. There are two conditions for summoning the Nine Hidden creatures. One is a high enough in nine Hidden Summon level. The second is the corresponding sacrifice. The quality of the sacrifice will affect the ability of the summoning object. Nine Summon Hell Hound: 1st fire corresponding to sacrifice: dog related. Nine Hidden demon dog are ones that can be summoned without sacrifices (incomplete power). It is usually a calf-sized bulldog with a sensitive sense of smell and a low speed. Occasionally there are also large double-headed dogs. The three-headed dog is worshipped by Qin Chao. Suspected to be the main symbol of the Rakshasa gate (the remnant of the Rakshasa whispers, called the Three-headed King). The three heads of the three dogs contain three abilities of fire, ice and electricity. It was called the most balanced ability by Qin Chao. Nine Summon Tarantula: 2nd Fire corresponding to sacrifice fire: Class associated spider. Nine ghosts are very toxic and have spatial abilities. They can establish spatial coordinates in any area, but they can be erased by the strong or blocked by space. Rhodes konjac, majoring in poison, seems to affect the nerves through poison. The Qin Dynasty did not develop deeply on the two, and only space coordinates could be produced in terms of space. The small white major space, the development is relatively thorough, you can open the space door, tear the space, make black holes and so on. Nine Summon Evil Tiger: 3rd fire correspond to sacrifices: tiger related. The speed of the Jiuyou evil tiger is amazing, the level of the same level is almost crushed, and the combination of attack speed and speed is deeply used. But the evil tiger is greedy, devours itself, devours life, energy will temporarily increase the combat power (not obvious, but the focus is that it will be sucked), engulfing the konjac will gain the konjac ability (can be superimposed), Luo Rumeng developed. The Qin Dynasty did not often use evil tigers, and the development was insufficient, so I did not know this. Nine Summon Mysterious Ox: 4th fire the corresponding fire offerings: Cattle relevant. Jiuyou Xuan Niu is resistant to horror (it will remove most of the damage to the earth), has rocky abilities, and can manipulate soil and minerals. Ai Xiaoxue once manipulated minerals and made firearms such as sniper rifles. Attached to the body can be Xuanniujia (that is, rock heavy armor, self-healing ability, difficult to recover in the short term after breaking). Nine Summon Colossal Elephant: 5th fire corresponding to sacrifice: as related classes. The nine giant elephants have great power, and the possessors seem to be immune reaction. The strange power seems to be awkward and monotonous. In fact, it is not the case, the so-called "one force to reduce ten Hui", to break through the law and make life happy. Gloves are attached to the body, boxing is horrible, and the use of boxing masters is even more powerful, but the use of the blade is extremely inconvenient. Nine Summon Dark Phoenix: 6th heavy fire corresponding offerings: pheasants related. The nine secluded phoenixes are born with strange inflammation (cannot be absorbed), and they are endless. There is a phoenix bath reborn character, and the strength is doubled after rebirth. Judging from the experience of the Qing dynasty using the Qing dynasty corpse to worship the phoenix, the summoning object is probably based on the soul of the nine secluded creatures as the main body to form a new soul. Nine Summon Ghost General: 7th fires corresponding to the sacrifice: the hell ghost will be related to Martial General. Nine ghosts will be masters of scorpion, with the virtual blade, cutting the spirit is not to mention. Contrasting with the products of the underworld, Qin Chao discovered that the prisoner's soul was locked in the possession of the ghost, and it was smart and powerful. Nine Summon Demonic Dragon: 8th heavy fire corresponding offerings: Dragon, Yaron related. Nine enchanting dragons are good at rolling clouds and arrogant. With the characteristics of dragons, Huaniang is a snake demon with a demon dragon, and gradually dragon. Can manipulate every type and form of water, like True Water, Ice, etc. Nine Summon Emperor: 9th fire corresponding to sacrifice: Magic puppet emperor. Nine Emperor can use all the summoning ability at the same time. Can use all the technique of the Rakshasa Sect. Category:Techniques Category:Raksasha Sect